


Detrás de lo que sienten las sombras

by RainbowRandom



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, John is Ra's Son, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Secret Relationship, Slow Romance, the league of shadows - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: En su llegada a la Liga de las sombras, Bane fija su mirada en el hijo del líder, una de las personas que le trató durante sus primeros días de estancia y una hermosa sonrisa es lo que recibe.





	Detrás de lo que sienten las sombras

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es una idea que ha estado rondando mi mente por un largo tiempo; Tengo que decir que este escrito tardó casi dos años en terminarse, gracias a mi flojera y que otras ideas se acumulaban y se ponían como prioridades en aquellos momentos, sin más, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Ahora ya no es débil, aún así no puede caminar correctamente y decide quedarse en su habitación hasta que sus fuerzas estén en un punto estable, Talia se enoja al encontrarlo haciendo ejercicio, algunas de sus viejas heridas suturadas se abren regularmente con la actividad física pero eso no le detiene en lo absoluto. La niña no dice nada y sólo sale de la habitación, regresa a los pocos minutos con un alto muchacho que le saluda con amabilidad.

“Recuéstate, por favor” Escucha la tranquila voz y no puede evitar lanzar un sonoro gemido al aire antes de hacer lo que se le ordenó “Ya era hora, grandote” Murmuró el chico con una enorme sonrisa.

La chica sale de la habitación poco después, dejándolos en soledad y en el agradable silencio que existe entre ambos, John sonríe hacia él y comienza a suturar las heridas abiertas “¿Te duele?” Él se esfuerza en mantener su atención en las manos del hablante y no mirar hacia su rostro, que siempre ha sido un lugar que ha llamado a su curiosidad “Por favor evita los movimientos bruscos o tendré que atarte y mantenerme a tu lado para que no puedas soltarte” El pajarito se ríe, aunque no sabe que la idea hace algo feliz al hombre que añora más de su compañía.

“Pasaste de ser mi médico a mi carcelero, casi me siento como en casa” El rostro del chico se torna serio, quizás aún es demasiado temprano para que incluso él haga bromas de ese tipo “Creía que el humor era bien recibido en ti” John solo resopla y le da un ligero empujón que no llega a moverlo en absoluto.

“Ahora veamos, déjame ver la máscara” Bane hace un ligero gruñido de protesta pero deja al chico proseguir “Ya sabes que hacemos esto al menos una vez a la semana para ver si hay algún fallo, es un prototipo y no me gustaría verte sufriendo innecesariamente” El enmascarado creé que quizás ha empezado a haber demasiada confianza entre ambos, la manera tan dulce en la cual se expresa esta haciendo estragos con él. Ve a su médico sacar la aguja que contiene el líquido verde, una mezcla más potente pero dañina a largo plazo, solo usada para momentos en los cuales se vieran en necesidad de retirar el prototipo.

John acerca sus delicadas manos y comienza a desabrochar las correas de cuero, los músculos del mayor se tensan y el muchacho termina, ahora examina el aparato en busca de algún problema “Sabes, cuando Talía llegó aquí, al hablar de ti decía que eras un hombre guapo y desde que te vi me pareció que era verdad, no es que no me gustes con la lata en tu rostro” El dueño de la máscara le mira confuso “No tiene que hacerme caso, usted es ahora un miembro más de la Liga, no vaya a creer que estoy buscando algo de usted, sólo es que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo” Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Bane se atreve a decir.

“A mí también” Y John se sorprende al escuchar la voz sin el sonido metálico que amortigua sus palabras.

John nunca ha sido un hombre torpe, pero aprovecha sus tropiezos 'accidentales' contra el hombre musculoso, siempre ha sido decidido con lo que quiere y esta vez no es diferente, jamás creyó tener algo para los hombres grandes pero vaya que ese hombre era perfecto, un verdadero ejemplo del cuerpo de un adonis, cubierto con cicatrices y en una lucha constante contra la muerte, aunque al principio pensó en este hombre como un posible candidato para desahogos físicos y satisfacción sexual, terminó por verlo y llevar su atracción a un plano más emocional e intelectual. Suspiró con molestia al no querer dar el paso, siempre es un 50/50 con este tipo de situaciones o ganar un cuerpo caliente con el cual acurrucarse o perder la relación agradable e intelectual que mantienen, no quiere perder esa sagrada sensación en su pecho cada vez que hablan.

Acercándose, vuelve a colocar la máscara en su sitio, ve como el cuerpo de Bane vuelve a estar relajado y realmente es una pena, un rostro atractivo cubierto y bellos ojos opacados. Bane nota con incomodidad como John le observa con incertidumbre como si fuera un rompecabezas complicado de resolver.

“En fin, no vayas a aburrirte mucho” Dice el pajarito con una sonrisa antes de besar la piel expuesta encima de su mejilla “Mejórate pronto” Aunque no parece tomar en cuenta esto último, sale de la habitación dispuesto a ir a sus entrenamientos rutinarios.

La piel de Bane cosquillea donde los cálidos labios tocaron.

 

* * *

 

Talia está orgullosa de que Bane algunos meses después de su llegada puede entrenar y estar en batalla, ya se ha ganado el debido respeto y temor entre sus hermanos. Sin embargo, John, sigue superándose gracias a sus años de entrenamiento y aunque siempre es suave con ella, en el Dojo solo es derribado por su padre. Robín le sonríe y le dice que debe encontrar ese fuego que todo guerrero tiene, a través de la meditación, paciencia y duro entrenamiento físico.

“Nunca será entrenamiento duro, si no das todo de ti” El heredero mira hacia el cielo mientras habla con ella y ríe levemente “Encuentra tu fuerza” Aunque su vista está fija en las nubes grises que empiezan a adueñarse del cielo, es verdaderamente consciente de su entorno.

“Es que no usas toda tu fuerza conmigo, nunca sabré qué es ese algo que quieres que encuentre” Talia se quejaba sin entender por completo las palabras de su nuevo maestro, era verdaderamente diferente a Bane, igual o incluso más suave pero brusco a su manera “En verdad deseo comprender” la pequeña se mantiene de brazos cruzados.

“Abusar de mi puesto, ser brusco contigo no es enseñar, no tengo porque lastimarte para hacer que aprendas” El joven ahora desplazaba su mirada hacia su antiguo maestro, Ra observaba desde lejos aunque su ceño fruncido mostraba su molestia ante los métodos adoptados por su hijo.

“El dolor en el aprendizaje nunca es la respuesta para acelerar el proceso” Repite las palabras que John siempre decía a ella.

Ambos se sientan en el frío piso de roca, John quita un bucle de su rostro y le sonríe, Talia no se atreve a pensarlo mucho pero este hombre le recuerda en cierta forma a su madre.

“¿Y qué hizo que aprendieras? ¿Cómo lograste ser más fuerte?” El interés de la chica le hacía sonreír inconscientemente, recordando a él en sus mejores años de infancia “Según padre has sido uno de los estudiantes más rápidos que ha tenido, además de uno de los más eficaces asesinos en la orden” dice con emoción, conociendo el rango de su hermano.

“No pude hacerlo hasta que me di cuenta que lo buscaba por el método incorrecto. No es ser el mejor, es ser bueno y mantener la mente fría, también intentar mantener la cabeza en su sitio, obviamente en el más literal de los sentidos” La pequeña ahora ríe ante el comentario.

“¿Y cuál fue? Nunca he visto ningún mal hábito en ti” Apenas logra preguntar al ver las miradas de todos sobre ellos, por lo menos el mayor permanecía en total calma, aunque en lo personal la ponían incómoda con los murmullos.

“La ira, el odio… Son armas de doble filo” Solo con pronunciarlo puede apreciar sorpresa en la mirada ajena, mas no se detuvo al hablar, debía tener confianza en su pupila y querer ganarse la contraria “Y a pesar que no lo muestre, todos tenemos o tuvimos aquellos llamados "Mal hábitos" no hay que avergonzarse de ellos, solo debes encontrar esos fallos y transformarlos en ventajas a tu favor, nunca dejes que te consuman” Él ve algo de confusión en la pequeña, pero la determinación es notoria también, algo que le hace muy feliz.

“¿Hacia quien? ¿Y por qué?” La pregunta captó toda su atención y frunciendo el ceño volvió la mirada al cielo “¡John!” No obstante a la cuestión, su mente divagaba solo por un momento y una mueca de desagrado cruza por su rostro.

“Suficiente historia por un tiempo” Corto la conversación antes de levantarse, adoptando una pose de batalla y ver a la niña con los ojos lleno de ese fuego, algo que quería ver en ella “Vamos, intenta derribarme” Los ojos de Talia brillan con determinación.

El entrenamiento termina algunas horas más tarde, a pesar de eso, John se quedó en el frío lugar que parece esperar una lluvia o granizada, todos los sonidos acallados y es casi como si la naturaleza viera algo extraño a punto de suceder. Bane camina hacia él y el médico voltea a mirarle cuando se sienta a su lado.

“Pareces distraído” Menciona el enmascarado abriendo el paraguas y colocándolo sobre la cabeza de John, muy a pesar de que no está lloviznando siquiera.

“A veces me lo permito a mí mismo, darme un tiempo de paz y no tener nada en la cabeza” John le dice viendo como las primeras gotas de agua caen a su alrededor “Te estás mojando” Murmura viendo hacia el hombre con una tímida sonrisa, la primera que muestra al antes extraño.

“Mientras estés a cubierto, todo está bien para mi” El rostro de John enrojece y baja la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Esa tarde se quedan viendo al cielo hasta después de que el atardecer cae.

* * *

 

Han pasado algunas semanas desde su último encuentro, John ha estado ocupado con los heridos a causa de una misión complicada, dos de los médicos más experimentados murieron en el acto y con pocos que pueden emplear la medicina de manera eficiente en el templo de su residencia actual, el trabajo se remonta principalmente a algunos aprendices algo hábiles y a él en su mayoría, aunque la máscara y su funcionamiento asustan al heredero, no quisiera que tuviera un fallo mientras la usaba, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Una sombra se cierne sobre su figura y sonríe al reconocer de quién se trata, da algunos pasos hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta y mirar divertido, pero de manera interrogante.

“Sé que soy la persona más interesante que conocerás jamás, sin embargo, estoy verdaderamente ocupado ahora, te honraré con mi presencia más tarde” Bromea el médico con un tono jocoso, los aprendices se dan la vuelta extrañados ya que no sabían con quién hablaba el superior y se sorprenden por el hecho de no haber podido notar su proximidad, tiene unos pies ligeros más allá de su enorme físico “Y discúlpame con Talia por no poder ser más su maestro, creo que ya está lista para mi padre” Suspira esto último.

Bane escucha atentamente y responde con un asentimiento de cabeza, prefiere no decir nada que pueda lamentar, ya que cualquier cosa puede ser malinterpretada y ya pende de un hilo, reconoce el rencor en los ojos de Al Ghul, no entiende el porqué de su odio pero prefiere no provocarlo.

* * *

 

Están entrenando, John intenta dar lo mejor que puede y esquiva a Bane con bastante facilidad, está construido para la velocidad y flexibilidad, su contrincante por su parte es musculoso e inteligente, rápido y ágil, pero no lo suficiente para atraparlo sin que fuera por su voluntad.

“Eres más rápido que al principio, ese entrenamiento con mi padre te está ayudando” Aclara el heredero sacándole la lengua y sonriendo a la concentración que se refleja en el otro “¿No te parece que eso te está dando mucho confianza?” Pregunta burlonamente con una enorme sonrisa.

“No tanta como a ti, pajarito” Dice Bane al sujetar su muñeca y luego su cintura, Robin ríe cuando usa su impulso para desequilibrarse, sus piernas se enredan entre sí causando que caigan al frío suelo y agradeció en silencio porque Bane se encargó de equilibrar su peso y caer sobre su costado en vez de encima suyo.

Ambos ruedan por el suelo del campo de entrenamiento y ríen, cuando John quiere notarlo está siendo sostenido hacia abajo por el peso del cuerpo de Bane y a su cabeza solo llega la idea de que alguien más le besaría en ese justo momento y una risa burbujea desde lo más pronto de su pecho, aferrándose a los hombros musculosos se queda viendo hacia los ojos verde grisáceo que tanto le gustan. Parece una postura comprometida por la manera en la cual ambos continúan en esas posiciones y sus miradas se conectan, alguien tosiendo llama su atención.

“¿Interrumpo algo?” Cuestionó el líder con una ceja levantada hacia su hijo, quien solo se ríe mientras el otro mercenario se levanta y le ofrece la mano. Su padre no parece contento con la situación pero no lo vocaliza o expresa más allá de una mirada a su persona.

“Supongo que ya es hora de la cena” Intuye el castaño guiñandole un ojo a su acompañante “Te veré luego, mañana tengo que hacer una revisión a tu máscara, así que por favor, me haces un favor y vacías tu agenda durante toda la mañana” Declara el médico al salir acompañando a su padre, quien le lanza una mirada afilada y llena de odio, no es la primera ni será la última.

* * *

Ha sido enviado a una misión, la chica no está de acuerdo pero no es escuchada, John y Shamir como francotiradores, otros mercenarios también asisten para desempeñar otras funciones. Robín le sonríe cuando están en sus posiciones. Están en áfrica, en un país contaminado por personas corruptas y guerras innecesarias, los ricos mantienen a los débiles subyugados y todo pasa por alto con tanta normalidad para otros países poderosos, infiltrarse en una base militar secreta no es tan difícil cuando Bane rehace el plan en secreto y los demás ven las posibilidades de sobrevivir con el plan anterior nulas, pero aún así él quiere más y se adentra hacía las personas reprimidas, John descubre que Bane tiene un don para el habla increíble y liderazgo impecable.

Al Ghul está llamando cuando las cosas comienzan a fluir diferente y Robín corta la transmisión con la excusa de interferencia. El francotirador corre para cambiar de posición, toma la mano de Shamir para detenerlo, eso es parte del antiguo plan y no funcionara según cálculos acertados, el inquieto joven árabe se suelta de su agarre y corre al nuevo posicionamiento.

“Oye, Grandote” Llama John a través del auricular “Shamir, sigue el plan anterior y creo que lo va a echar todo a perder” El mencionado ríe y contesta con una vaga afirmación pidiéndole que improvisaba. No duda al momento de noquear al muchacho, es un obstáculo para sus cálculos y no estaba dispuesto a ver esto fallar.

Con ese pequeño tropiezo fuera del plan todo sale como lo planeo, solo era tomar el control y con Bane como ejecutor, como todo sale a la perfección con tan poco tiempo de antelación parece incluso natural. La base en comparación con su medios es pobre en seguridad y es muy fácil tomarla, los trabajadores deambulan con normalidad hacia sus aburridos puestos corruptos ya hechas vidas cotidianas y mal pagadas, años de abuso que están por terminar.

“Amigos” Su voz es firme al colocarse entre la multitud y la atención es rápidamente concedida, como si sus palabras flotaran, las personas eran convencidas y guiadas como lobos atrapados en pieles de ovejas mostrando su verdadero ser.

John está fascinado de cómo pueden tomar esa base militar y redirigirla, sin embargo, las repercusiones de su padre fueron inevitables. El acceso a más miembros de la Liga fue fácil luego de eso y el liderazgo de la misión fue puesta en manos de alguien más, nunca habían penetrado tan rápido a algún lugar de interés para los propósitos de la organización.

“¿Cómo lo supiste?” Pregunta Shamir mientras John venda su cabeza, al parecer golpeó algo fuerte con la culata de su francotirador “Por un momento creí que habíamos enloquecido al seguir tus órdenes y no las del Líder, por eso hice un cambio de planes” Explica el joven recluta con apuro, Bane solo observa desde las sombras de un rincón en la habitación.

“En el momento en el cual escuché el plan supe que no funcionaria, así que idee un plan nuevo para que funcionara y lo hizo qué es lo importa, salimos vivos de ahí y controlamos el objetivo” Responde “Y si hubieras seguido mis órdenes, no tendrías ese golpe en tu cabeza. Quien sigue órdenes fieles que saben fallaran como un cordero degollado, no está hecho para el racionamiento y solo sigue a la manada aunque sepa que van hacia una muerte inminente” Agrega Bane con normalidad, John sonríe a este hecho.

Ellos cruzan miradas por unos segundos antes de que John continúe con su trabajo, el sonido metálico de la respiración de Bane es relajante para John en cierta medida y es de hecho posiblemente relacionado a todo el tiempo que invierten juntos.

“La próxima vez sigue las órdenes, tanto si son comandadas por Bane o por mi ¿Entendido?” Ordena de manera suave y el muchacho asiente antes de salir de la sala.

Rápidamente toda su atención se dirige a la única esquina oscura de la habitación y no puede evitar reír con una diversión infantil, ve como el otro hombre levanta una ceja en una cuestión silenciosa pero de índole inocente.

“¿Sorprendido?” Cuestiona con mirada impasible, pero Robin puede reconocer ese tono ligeramente divertido.

“¿Por qué debería?” Él hace una pregunta a cambio y se levanta para salir de la habitación pero no sin antes acercarse al recluta “Solo estoy complacido de ver lo mismo que observe en esos ojos la primera vez que llegaste a mi quirófano” Dice al salir por la puerta y sintiendo al otro seguirlo silenciosamente.

“Me alegra que ambos estemos contentos de seguir viendo lo mismo en los ojos del otro” Asegura el enmascarado acelerando el paso y adelantándose pero aún puede ver como gira un poco su cabeza y le ve sonreír por el rabillo del ojo.

El camino de regreso a la sede de las montañas de la liga es silenciosa, algunas risas y calmados juegos a las cartas se dan entre los hermanos dentro de sus autos blindados, John prefiere pensar en una táctica plausible para convencer a su padre de que lo que hizo estaba bien, él siguió su propia lógica pero mucho más a su corazón.

* * *

 

La presencia de su padre es notada incluso antes de que terminen de estacionar y desempacar los instrumentos utilizados en su misión, el heredero está de espaldas organizando el inventario junto a sus hombres cuando la sombra de su padre se ciñe sobre su figura.

“Cuando se les diga que sigan un plan, lo siguen” Sabe que es dirigido hacía todos pero entre ellos, es una obvia amenaza escondida para dos.

“Padre” Llama Robín con sutileza “El plan no podría haber funciona, yo puedo asegurarte eso y Bane actuó rápido ante las repercusiones inminentes, yo le pedí que actuará” Explica con tranquilidad, Ra parece más calmado y está dispuesto a escuchar a su hijo, sin más, da un suspiro y lanza una afilada mirada de odio en la dirección de Bane.

“No esperaba menos de ti, hijo mío” John se sorprende ante esto pero pretende no darse cuenta, no sabe como no pudo percibir esta prueba desde el principio pero ¿para quién era realmente?

“Gracias, Padre” Agradece regresando a su anterior labor y Ra se marcha sin agregar nada más.

La atmósfera regresa a la normalidad y los miembros se despiden para volver a sus nuevos puestos asignados aunque todos miran al heredero con una incógnita palpable.

“Bien hecho, Bane” Dice John con una enorme sonrisa.

“Igualmente, Robin” Murmura el musculoso recluta antes de dirigirse al interior del templo.

* * *

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que revisó el avance de Bane durante los últimos meses? Luego de ser enviado a la base en estado de emergencia y pasar tiempo lejos de la sede principal, extrañaba el frío aire de las montañas en sus pulmones y sobre todo, la tranquila presencia observando mientras hacía arreglos a su fuente constante de drogas. John regresa a su residencia habitual con una tranquilidad y paciencia renovada, estar lejos de su padre tiene ventajas y desventajas, se le da una bienvenida como cualquier otro miembro que está de regreso.

“Bienvenido, hermano” Saluda Talia desde su lugar junto a otros miembros y el líder.

“Hermana, hermanos y querido líder” Contesta como agradecimiento pero busca con la mirada a Bane, no puede evitarlo.

“Deberías ir a descansar, ha sido un viaje muy duro” Dice Ra acercándose y dándole un asentimiento con la cabeza “Buen trabajo, tu misión ha sido un éxito” Informa con una sonrisa ligera.

John se despide cordialmente y entra a la sede con tranquilidad, va subiendo las escaleras y aumentando el volumen de sus pasos hasta que empieza a correr, se detiene justo en la puerta de la habitación de Bane y toca animadamente, la puerta se abre y la mirada curiosa lo sorprende pero sonríe, puede notar esta alegría en las arrugas de los ojos de Bane.

**“Bienvenido, Robin”**

* * *

 

Su rutina vuelve a la normalidad con rapidez, él necesitaba regresar a sus entrenamientos a los más jóvenes en el área de medicina, necesitan más médicos y asistencia para las tropas que regresaban heridos, él debe cuidar a sus hermanos. John admira su plantilla de trabajos pendientes cuando ve a Bane, su gran proyecto y amigo, ellos tienen una relación tranquila donde su amistad es un factor importante, hay un obvio interés entre ellos. Aunque un obvio impedimento que es su padre, él cree que Bane ya está bien por su cuenta y puede poner muy buenas excusas al respecto, todavía lo consigue con facilidad.

Al tener un tiempo libre va a ver a Bane, con el simple pretexto de la revisión de la máscara y está llegando a pensar qué ocurrirá cuando termine los últimos arreglos y dejé de ser un prototipo, aísla esos pensamientos y toca la puerta con impaciencia, no quiere que le vean en esta parte de los pasillos, ya que conociendo la lealtad a su padre algunos miembros más “aficionados” podrían espiar sus conversaciones para dar la información como algún tipo de prueba de confianza.

“Hola, Robin” Saluda el reciente recluta, un suspiro de exasperación escapa del otro.

“John” Responde al entrar y escuchar cómo se cierra la puerta detrás de él, es como si un peso se quitara de su espalda “Soy John, nada de Robin” Dice sentándose en la cama, Bane hace lo mismo y el acogedor silencio es reconfortante para ambos.

Luego de algunos minutos, el heredero se levanta y camina hacia la caja guardada en el armario, sacando la jeringa correspondiente y aplicándola con tranquilidad, retira la máscara para estudiar los cambios y degradación de la misma. Nada nuevo, sigue en buen estado, puede que ya no necesite más cambios y Bane ya no necesite más de él.

“Robín es más bonito, te queda mejor... Pajarito” Bane parece haber dudado en decir la última palabra, quizás nervioso ante el crecimiento de su relación para llegar a los apodos “John es un nombre común, nada parecido a lo que eres tú” Robin agradece estar de espaldas a su paciente, el rubor en su rostro debe llegar hasta su cuello.

“Tú también eres un hombre particular, Bane. Siempre dicen que alguien que no conoce la esperanza no puede identificarla en el momento en el cual la ve” Comenta intentando tranquilizar su sentir hacia este hombre “Sin embargo, usted que nunca conoció el cariño de otra persona se atrevió a arriesgar su vida por salvar la de una mujer y su hija, una niña que no era suya porque vio esperanza. Espero que todo lo que has sacrificado valga la pena y ates el hilo de tu destino con alguien que pueda apreciar eso” John es verdaderamente honesto al recitar esas palabras, el hombre a su espalda tuvo una vida de sufrimiento y fue más allá de lo que se esperaba de él, que esté vivo ahora mismo es un milagro.

Ambos están en silencio, el heredero piensa sobre cómo sus palabras pudieron afectar su amistad y solo espera una respuesta, no quiere empujar las cosas más. John se da la vuelta al sentir las fuertes manos aferrándose a su cintura, solo descansan allí y Bane mantiene la calma, esperando una reacción de rechazo que nunca llegó.

“Supongo que ya encontré con quien atar ese hilo” Susurra el más alto con una sonrisa de sus destrozados labios llenos de cicatrices. Bane empuja a John hacia la cama ligeramente y este se deja guiar.

Así que, este es el momento cuando no sabe qué hacer, paso de un juego de palabras y leves insinuaciones mientras trabajaba en los ajustes de la máscara a ser un momento íntimo. Está acostado en la cama, sus labios están tan cerca que comparten aliento y una sonrisa nerviosa se muestra en su rostro, los ojos de Bane son más expresivos que su sonrisa, John no sabe cuándo empezaron a besarse y tampoco quiere parar, el mercenario es torpe con su boca pero intenta de la mejor manera al copiar sus movimientos, es cuando tira del labio inferior de Robín y rompe superficialmente sobre la carne, una disculpa expresada en sus ojos y John solo ríe cuando vuelve a lanzarse por más besos babosos y descuidados, sus manos se mueven ansiosas intentando aferrarse a cualquier trozo de piel para mantenerse en tierra.

Al detenerse, ambos se miran y es como si fuera un estudio mutuo de sus reacciones, los ojos castaños vagan sobre el rostro lleno de cicatrices, la nariz desviada y los labios esponjosos siendo cortados por la enorme cicatriz que cruza desde la mandíbula hasta la mejilla, puede parecer horripilante para cualquiera pero ama la forma en la cual Bane no huye a su toque y le deja tocar a su antojo, ahora se detiene y coloca sus manos sobre los grandes hombros, su mirada le ínsita a hacer lo que quiera.

“Sabes, con tu resistencia podrías soportar la falta de la medicación y deshacerte de la máscara, reduciremos la cantidad del fármaco para controlar tu dependencia” Confiesa luego de mirarlo a los ojos por unos segundos “Tu eres joven y fuerte, puedes soportar el dolor inicial de la retirada aunque tendrás que regresar al uso de veneno con el pasar de los años pero para eso falta mucho tiempo” Divaga con la vista perdida en el techo.

“Deja de hablar de trabajo en este momento” Murmuró la voz firme besando su mejilla.

“Yo estoy hablando de tu futuro” Dice con una enorme sonrisa “Y yo quiero estar ahí” Susurra al cerrar los ojos sonriendo.

Se queda ligeramente sin aliento cuando sienta la respiración cálida sobre sus labios, la espera lo está enloqueciendo y luego siente los esponjosos labios contra los suyos, John quiere guardar el recuerdo de cómo se siente cada curva y movimiento de esos labios rotos.

“Uhm, eres maravilloso en todo lo que te propones” Jadea John al sentir los dientes torcidos tirar de su labio inferior sangrando y repartir besos desordenados por su mandíbula y cuello, expone su garganta para darle más espacio, la lengua lame una franja húmeda y disfruta del sabor de la piel blanca “Bane” Gime al sentir una erección formarse en sus pantalones, la de su acompañante ya se frota contra su muslo, sacándole el aliento.

La piel porcelana de Robín sabe a miel y melaza, dulce como una victoria con un toque amargo como las repercusiones de la misma.

* * *

 

Ahora es el momento de Bane para analizar al hombre que tiene enfrente suya, acostado sobre su pecho y trazando con sus dedos los tubos de su máscara que ha regresado a su lugar, han pasado días desde aquel día donde se profesaron su atracción y nunca habían vuelto a hablar del asunto, simplemente se veían a escondidas y besaban, no pasaban de los toques superficiales y a él no le importaba, demostrando así que su nuevo estado compartido era más que solo tomar calor y placer carnal de manera ocasional.

“Estas pensando muy fuerte” Susurra John contra su pecho mientras besa su piel “No tienes que preguntar” Dice contestando a la pregunta que está rondando su mente ¿Qué eran ellos?

“¿También es difícil para ti ponerle nombre o buscar una definición?” Cuestiona en lugar de exponer con rudeza su punto.

“Yo trato de no etiquetar mis sentimientos” Contesta John ahora empezando a trazar las cicatrices en su pecho “No quiero desvanecer la magia” Susurra ahora contra su piel mientras empieza a besar las cicatrices perladas tanto como las recientes, está haciendo un mapa con sus labios.

“A mi por lo contrario me gustan las etiquetas y la fiabilidad que suelen proporcionar” Dice moviéndose un poco ante toda la atención en su pecho.

“Conmigo es todo lo contrario, no soy fan de la planificación” Rebate con aires desinteresados “Si siguiera las etiquetas hubiera creído cuando todos te etiquetaron como un cadáver la primera vez que llegaste aquí” Cuenta sonriendo contra su cálida piel.

Bane está vez deja ganar a John y se mantiene en silencio, por primera vez en su vida desea creer en la “magia”.

 

* * *

 

Ha notado últimamente un extraño cambio sobre su padre, parece más ansioso en su presencia y más irritable contra Bane, ha notado su odio injustificado, una pobre excusa es lo que recibe al preguntar por el origen de este rencor y decide no empujar más el tema, se retira poco después con el pretexto de continuar con sus revisiones.

“Esto no parece ir a ningún lado” Dice a su pareja, estar cerca siempre es una manera de aliviar la presión diaria y el estrés de la situación con su padre “Parecerá algo estúpido, pero, frecuentemente sólo soy feliz cuando estoy contigo” Confiesa ocultando su rostro contra el hueco del hombro de amplio grosor, la expresión de sentimientos nunca ha sido su fuerte y se condena por lo idiota que sonó eso fuera de su mente.

“Uhm, ¿enserio Pajarito?” Responde Bane, su interés parece lejos de esta conversación en específico “Qué coincidencia, yo también siento lo mismo” Robin intenta ocultar su sonrisa aunque sabe que Bane puede sentirla contra su piel.

“De casualidad ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Talia?” Pregunta John cuando su expresión se torna sería “Últimamente se ha comportado extraña conmigo, creo que mi padre le está contagiando algo malo” Comenta con preocupación.

“No lo sé, en las últimas semanas siquiera ha venido a hablar conmigo” Nota como la voz de Bane intenta sonar neutral con el asunto, pero hay un obvio dolor oculto en sus palabras.

“Sé que te preocupa, ella es como una hija para ti y Ra es el peor de los ejemplos, como hijo he podido comprender a este hombre a fondo y no creo en nada de lo que hace, no desde…” John hace una larga pausa considerando en sí debe confesar eso en específico, su mirada se vuelve un poco oscura y nerviosa “No creo que ningún lugar de esta Liga sea segura para hablar de esto, aunque se que no me hará nada a menos que quiera abandonar esta farsa” Bane levanta una ceja y abraza a su pajarito contra su pecho, es lo que necesita ahora.

* * *

 

Son discretos y a pesar del tiempo que transcurre con su relación como un secreto, nunca tienen lo suficiente del otro y en cada momento que tienen libre intentan encontrarse, ellos son una pareja particular, son un secreto bien guardado y contenido.

Es un lugar pequeño y cálido donde ellos comparten amor, nadie lo sabe, nadie debe saberlo y la fantasía se mantendrá intacta, a salvo.

John camina por los pasillos en medio de la cena, todos los integrantes de la Liga deberían estar cenando y por ende, todo estaba vacío y podía juguetear con Bane tanto como quería, el recluta no dudaba al seguirle en silencio a través de los pasillos desolados y aparentar que no hacían nada más fuera de la rutina. John se acerca a Bane, en la oscuridad del pasillo desolado y sus pechos se juntan, tiene que ponerse en puntillas para susurrarle al oído a su pareja.

“Sígueme” Susurra en su oído con una sonrisa divertida y separándose para tomar su mano, un apretón de confirmación en su palma es lo único que recibe.

Se encierran en la habitación de Bane con las luces apagadas y solo una vela como iluminación, John se acerca y empieza rápidamente a desabrochar las correas de la máscara, el recluso se tensa pero luego suspira y levanta sus manos para ayudarlo con las ataduras.

“Puede que te lastime” Susurra cuando el médico quita la máscara de su rostro “No deseo lastimarte” Acaricia su rostro con devoción y besa la comisura de sus labios.

“Bane, soy tu cirujano, puedo asegurarte que conozco tu cuerpo mejor que tú mismo y si no lo hago, quiero llegar a hacerlo esta noche” Murmura sonriente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro “Para eso está el lubricante y mis dedos, ya he tenido a otros hombres en mi interior puedo asegurar mi bienestar” Dice riéndose ante la expresión que se refleja en los ojos de su amante.

“No menciones a otros hombres cuando estás conmigo” Aconseja Bane sujetando de manera posesiva las caderas del heredero.

“¿Celoso de antiguos compañeros de cama?” Cuestiona completamente feliz y divirtiéndose con la situación.

“No quiero imaginar a otros tocando tu cuerpo” Contesta en un gruñido.

“Sabía que eras un hombre posesivo” Empieza acercándose a su boca y rozando sus labios con cada palabra “Estas celoso de otros hombres y mujeres que ya no están en mi vida y que solo fueron medios de desahogo, pequeñas aventuras de una sola noche cuando tú eres el único que me conduce a la locura de esta forma y a la única persona que he anhelado pertenecer” Asegura con seriedad repartiendo besos desordenados por su rostro y concentrándose en sus cicatrices.

“¿Te disgusta?” Pregunta disfrutando de esa atención.

“Todo lo contrario” Responde “Siempre supe que serías un hombre demandante y posesivo, eres justo, eso lo sé pero te gusta mantener todo bajo control y eso me gusta, tienes una personalidad y forma de ser complicada que quiero descubrir ¿Cómo me deseas esta noche?” Analiza mirando a sus ojos y susurrando la última oración.

“Solo he tenido la oportunidad de experimentar placer sexual de la masturbación y una mamada de una puta del Pozo cuando era más joven” Confiesa “Esto es terreno desconocido para mí” Declara tranquilamente.

“Oh” Espeta simplemente con sorpresa “Vas a ser el primer virgen al que tendré el placer de desflorar, te enseñaré todo eso que necesitas para complacer” Manifiesta regresando a su comportamiento risueño de siempre.

“Siempre estoy dispuesto a aprender algo nuevo” Asegura al besar apasionadamente esos labios suaves que tanto le gustan.

John se asegura de ser lo más suave con Bane como puede aunque este último es más demandante y empieza a desnudarlo con delicadeza pero rapidez, pronto Robin yace desnudo delante de los ojos curiosos y manos hambrientas aunque indecisas en sus movimientos.

“Antes de que me des placer quiero dártelo a ti” Dice empujando por el pecho a su acompañante y logrando que se siente en el colchón.

“Te confiaré la fuerza de voluntad para no levantar tus caderas tan frecuentemente porque yo no puedo detenerte, gran hombre” Informa al arrodillarse y colocarse entre las piernas abiertas de Bane.

“Entendido” Contesta levantando su mano y colocándola sobre la cabeza de Robin, acariciando sus mechones ondulados y rebeldes.

John se queda fascinado por la inocencia detrás de los ojos de ese hombre y sonríe ante el gesto amoroso. Acariciaba el bulto caliente a través de la tela y escucha el jadeo involuntario que escapa del hombre por encima suyo.

“Sujétate” Bromea risueño acercándose a la entrepierna vestida y desabrochando el cinturón “Levanta un poco las caderas y déjalo caer” Se burla.

Bane levanta las caderas y John se encarga de deslizar los pantalones y la ropa interior por las piernas del enorme hombre, masajea los enormes muslos tratando de hacer desaparecer la tensión en él. John levanta su vista hacia la entrepierna, antes  había visto su pene dormido y había confirmado que tenía un tamaño considerable pero ahora empezando a llenarse con sangre era otra historia, quizás sería el amante más grande que había tenido.

“Piensas mucho ¿Te estás acobardando?” Pregunta seguido de una risa jocosa.

“Grande y sin cortar son dos palabras que están pasando por mi cabeza ahora mismo pero acobardarme no” Contesta mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo ante el estremecimiento que causó en el otro hombre.

Robin sujeta la base del pene y da un giro inicial de su muñeca, un estremecimiento y jadeo es una muy buena reacción. Se acerca y da un beso a la cabeza revestida por el prepucio, llevándose una gota de pre semen en sus labios y la mano que descansa sobre su cabeza se aprieta ligeramente tirando de su cabello.

Lame sus labios antes de empezar a mover su mano, lleva sus labios nuevamente hacía la cabeza enrojecida que se muestra debajo del prepucio y con su mano libre empieza a acariciar los testículos, un gruñido retumbó desde lo más profundo del pecho de su acompañante. Su mano se encarga de acariciar la carne que su boca no puede, trata de aflojar su mandíbula lo mejor que puede pero se atraganta y retrocede, no puede ir más allá de la mitad pero todavía no pierde las ganas de seguir intentándolo. Un gemido escapa de sus labios cuando la mano en su cabello se aprieta con fuerza y tira agresivamente pero se detiene de repente, la mano de Bane ahora se dedica a tocar el estiramiento de los labios de Robin alrededor de su pene.

Bane cierra los ojos y lleva ambas manos a descansar sobre el colchón mullido, se deja absorber por la deliciosa sensación de esa aterciopelada lengua jugando con su miembro y los sonidos de succión de esa prodigiosa boca, esa maravillosa tentación de embestir salvajemente en la garganta de su pajarito y verlo atragantado por su pene, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y sonidos de ahogamiento, eso hubiera querido pero luego recuerda esos hermosos ojos marrones tratando de atrapar su mirada mientras seguía su propio ritmo, disfrutando de entregarle placer y haciendo esto tan íntimo como fuera posible, algo que antes considero un sexual e insignificante intercambio en el pozo, Robin había logrado convertirlo en un íntimo baile de placer y amor, una preciosa confianza y muestra de afecto.

 **_“Dime ¿esa puta lo hacía mejor que yo?”_ ** Resuena en los oídos de Bane luego de unos segundos en los cuales logra recomponerse y abre los ojos para mirar al hombre sonriente arrodillado entre sus piernas que ahora mueve ligeramente su muñeca sobre su pene.

“¿Quieres que sea completamente sincero al respecto?” Contesta con diversión aunque no puede ocultar su falta de aliento y John se le queda mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero aún así sin poder evitar sonreír.

“No deberías hacer ese tipo de bromas a alguien que tiene tu pene en la boca” Advierte apretando sutilmente su agarre en la base y sacando un jadeo del otro.

“ _Sin duda esa es la opción más prudente ahora mismo_ ”

* * *

 John se despierta feliz esa mañana y aunque su amante ya se ha marchado él se siente como en las nubes, su entrenamiento y actividades son gratificantes, ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para administrar su día y disfrutar de su encuentro con Bane en la noche, está ansioso por cruzar al menos una vez sus caminos con él y disfrutar de su mirada.

“Robin” Dice uno de los viejos hombres llamando su atención.

“Sí, señor” Sale de su apresurado tren de pensamiento.

“Sobre tus hombros recaerá muchas responsabilidades” Asevera el anciano “Tú eres nuestro futuro, el heredero” Le dice con un tono bastante extraño.

“Lo sé” Afirma seriamente “Toda mi vida he conocido esto” Corrobora con un asentimiento y respeto hacia el mayor.

“Yo te vi nacer y te entrene durante mucho tiempo, conozco cada pequeño gesto en tu rostro” Cuenta mirándole directamente y luego suspirando “Y sé lo que quieres, solo con verte estoy seguro de lo que harás. Vas a tomar una difícil decisión muy pronto y espero que estés listo para afrontarlo” Dice finalmente al darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Instantáneamente el sonido de las alarmas para las reuniones urgentes se hace presente en toda la instalación.

 

* * *

Se ha anunciado una conferencia, quizás para hablar de la nueva misión qué es de suma importancia para la Liga y a pesar de que preferiría quedarse dormido en el pecho de su pareja y desaparecer para el resto de personas, es bastante molesto tener que asistir por obligación. Se separan al alistarse, no quieren fomentar sospechas y ambos llegan por separado a la sala de encuentro, el campo de entrenamiento está lleno, cree que no falta ningún miembro y se siente extrañado, creía que solo estarían los asignados a la misión, la expresión y murmullos confundidos de los demás demuestran que también piensan lo mismo.

“Como sabrán los he citado aquí hoy con un propósito muy importante” La multitud guarda silencio en la espera de lo que dirá su líder, el hombre se aclara la garganta antes de continuar “Una vil traición entre los nuestros, no puedo fingir que no lo esperaba, ya que llegue a imaginarlo pero nunca creí estar en lo cierto ¿No es así, Bane? Tú estancia ha sido acogedora, yo diría que demasiado” Proclama Al Ghul con una expresión molesta, Bane frunce el ceño sin creer que pueda estar hablando de ellos, John a su lado busca su mirada con temor.

“Bueno, en lo personal no puedo entender que es lo que quiere decir, líder, quizás usted esté malinterpretando mis antiguas palabras y por lo que conozco como descripción de conciencia limpia no he hecho nada fuera de lo estándar” Bane muestra seguridad como siempre y eso relaja en parte a su pareja, ahora también Talia muestra confusión.

“Si, exacto fuera de lo estándar y de lo que pido a cada uno de mis reclutas, no has hecho nada que se pueda considerar de escasa moral, sin embargo, en lo personal has logrado la manera de clavarme un cuchillo por la espalda o ¿Tu tampoco lo entiendes, mi querido hijo?” Los ojos de John se abren en la comprensión, lo sabe todo y teme que pueda hacer con Bane.

“Estoy dispuesto a marcharse si mi presencia aquí ya no es requerida” Dice Bane alzando la voz y ganándose la atención de todos los miembros presentes.

El silencio y las dos presencias imponentes se miran entre la confusión grupal, son dos líderes divididos por el odio mutuo.

“No puedo más” Su propia voz se hace escuchar perturbando el silencio y adelantándose de entre la multitud “¿¡Por qué!? Yo no pienso quedarme de esta manera, necesito una justificación” Su pregunta parece perturbar a su progenitor.

“Bane, su mera presencia me recuerda al lugar en el cual murió mi querida Nabila y donde tuvo que crecer tu hermana” Cuenta el jefe tranquilamente mirando al hombre con un odio tan reconocible y enfermizo, algo que ha fermentado con el tiempo.

“Esa es sin duda la peor escusa que me has dado en la vida” Réplica al instante sorprendiendo a los oyentes “¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para creer semejante excusa de tu parte? Del mismo hombre que vio a dicha mujer descender hacia aquel lugar sin ninguna emoción de su parte, no deberías intentar venderle esa mentira a alguien que estuvo contigo en ese momento” Dice enojado apretando los puños.

“Oh” Es lo único que escucha de su padre ante la acusación “Solo deseo saber ¿Por qué mi heredero y primogénito defiende a un hombre como este y lo pone sobre su progenitor?” Pregunta con genuina curiosidad y sin poder comprender esta falta de respeto.

“¿Porqué no? Sabes que yo no disfruto de ninguna injusticia” Responde con la cabeza en alto.

“Esto es demasiado personal” Dice en un susurro y sus ojos se estrechan en la realización “¿Tú? ¿No habrás hecho semejante barbaridad?” Su tono de voz es casi como una súplica para que fuera mentira.

“Esta bien. Detente ahora, yo me hago responsable de todas las consecuencias” La voz metálica hace una pausa para mirar hacia atrás y comprobar el bienestar ajeno, su pajarito parece preocupado y no sabe realmente acerca de que en concreto puede ser.

“Me encanta que lo dices como si estuvieras solo en esto, nunca jamás estarás solo de nuevo. Siempre contigo, gran hombre, aún si eso significa un boleto directo al infierno ¿y qué importa? Si vamos a algún sitio aunque sea al infierno que sea juntos” Dice el heredero con una enorme sonrisa al colocarse al lado de su compañero y tomar su mano firmemente.

“¿Quieres decirme que... Abandonarías a tu familia por esta cosa? ¿Me abandonarías? Mi propio hijo” Cuestiona su padre con una expresión de sorpresa que podría hacerlo reír en el pasado.

“¿Por Bane? ¿Por el amor de mi vida? Pues sí, porque si no lo quieres a él, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí” Su voz se eleva con determinación y sus ojos muestra esa fiereza tan característica de ellos “Si este no es nuestro lugar, creo que es nuestro momento de marcharnos porque no estaré donde no somos bien recibidos” El ex prisionero aprieta su mano y le muestra las arrugas en sus ojos, no puede verla pero sabe que es una sonrisa hermosa.

“¿Tu ya debes saber que es lo que opino del amor? No es más que una fantasía con algún color” Dice el hombre mayor en un resoplido de exasperación “¡John!” Grita cuando ve a su hijo darse la vuelta y empezar a desaparecer entre los presentes con ese hombre de la mano.

Los nervios de Ra están a punta de flor mientras más se aleja el muchacho sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Al final son simplemente dos figuras desapareciendo entre los confines de la gran edificación y su interior.

* * *

 

Ra no se atreve a mirarlo cuando se marcha, es un peso sobre sus hombros mientras empaca sus escasas pertenencias, John es de los que no puede admitir que realmente está afectado por algo y finge tranquilamente con el dolor en su pecho.

“Me niego a que te marches” Dice Ra sin comprender porque lo hace todavía, con otro no hubiera gastado su tiempo ni aliento “La vida es un viaje sin final y no quiero que termines llamándolo remordimiento o arrepentimiento, John” Aconseja colocando una mano firme sobre el hombro de su hijo.

El fuego decidido detrás de los ojos de su primogénito le confirman que es el momento de dejarlo ir y quita la mano de su hombro instintivamente.

“No sé qué es lo que ves de malo en mi relación, he tenido otros compañeros y nunca te habías quejado, nunca te había molestado en lo absoluto” Expresa regresando a su tarea de empacar “Solo dime, Padre ¿Por qué con él es diferente?” Cuestiona con verdadero interés y su mirada fija en la oscuridad detrás de los ojos de su padre.

Un largo silencio se hace entre ambos nuevamente y la mirada dubitativa de su padre le hace entender que al parecer ni siquiera él mismo sabe actualmente esa respuesta.

“Esta bien” Un largo suspiro escapa de sus labios cuando se levanta dispuesto a marcharse finalmente y eso parece sacar al otro de su propia mente.

“El ave ha decido volar fuera del nido sin importar que picotea con ferocidad la mano que lo ha alimentado y protegido” Espeta con un afiliado tono al darse la vuelta.

Ese es el adiós que ambos se dan.

 

* * *

Bane está recogiendo sus escasas pertenencias cuando Talia aparece, luego de tantas semanas sin verla es reconfortante que podrá despedirse apropiadamente de ella.

“No puedes irte, tú eres todo lo que tengo y juraste protegerme” Dice la chica al pararse detrás de él.

“Lo siento, Talia pero debo seguir mi camino como tú has escogido el tuyo y por lo que puedo apreciar tú no necesitas más mi protección. Te ayude a encontrar a tu padre como le prometí a tu madre y te dejaré en sus manos como has elegido tu” Se disculpa con tranquilidad al darse la vuelta para mirarla, hay algo extraño en ella.

“No mientas, solo no quieres que te estorbe” Espeta con enojo y el tono de su voz peligrosamente bajo “Ahora soy solo una piedra en tu camino. Padre, tú y todos los miembros de la Liga siempre lo han preferido a él y ha logrado robarte de mi lado con sus mentiras” Acusa.

“Talia” Empieza con dificultad “Eso no es cierto, siempre tendré afectos hacia ti” Asegura con cariño en la voz.

“¡No lo demuestras!” Grita repentinamente y sorprendiendo ante el arrebato “Desiste de esa estúpida idea y quedarme contigo siempre como me prometiste” Pide furiosa pero bajando su tono de voz.

“No puedo hacer eso” Negarle algo es muy fuerte y la mitad en sus ojos le rompe el corazón “Entiéndeme” Pide con voz baja.

“¡No! Entiéndeme tu a mi. ¡Si me quisieras te quedarías aquí conmigo y me protegerías como me prometiste y le prometiste a mi madre!” Exige a los gritos acercándose a él, de una manera amenazante y desafiante.

“Talia” Es la primera vez que Bane ve esta nueva faceta en ella y es discordante, ella no es así.

“Estoy segura que él te va a abandonar por el primer hombre atractivo en el exterior, te ves como un monstruo sin tu máscara y eres inútil, estás a la merced de la muerte” Asegura con tanta confianza que lo descoloca “¿Crees que John se quedará a cuidarte mientras sufres postrado en una cama? Cuando puede escoger a cualquier otro hombre o mujer, dudo que quiera desperdiciar su belleza a tu lado” Continúa con tanto veneno.

“Él no–”

“Estás muy seguro de eso, solo mira a John y luego mírate a ti mismo” Le dice con desdén y asco, como si la sola idea de John amando verdaderamente a alguien como él le resultaba repugnante e increíble “Estás dispuesto a abandonarme a mi, la única persona que te ha querido y podrá llegar a hacerlo nunca” Da el golpe final regresando a su voz habitual.

“Esta bien, me quedaré por ti. Yo se que mi único lugar es a tu lado” Contesta en un susurro que es distorsionado por la máscara.

Bane agacha la cabeza, hay un fuerte dolor en su pecho por la verdad en sus palabras y baja los hombros en rendición cuando escucha un ligero sollozo y pasos alejarse corriendo.

“¡Bane!” Grita la voz femenina con irritación y él la mira por un corto periodo de tiempo “¡Bane!” El segundo grito de su nombre lo trae de regreso a la realidad.

Hay tanto odio y frialdad en esos ojos que antes siempre vio tan cálidos, están muertos y son iguales a los ojos de su padre, ella es la hija de su padre. Pero todavía puede salvarla.

Bane se aleja y toma su mochila, ve el osito de peluche empequeñecido entre sus grandes y callosas manos, llenas de heridas y cortes cicatrizados cada uno conocido y desconocido a la vez.

“Quiero que te quedes con Osito” Habla finalmente rompiendo el silencio y ofreciéndole ese recuerdo constante entre ambos “Yo me marcharé” Anuncia con dificultad y la garganta seco, pero sabe que es lo que debe hacer.

La sorpresa en su persona no podría ser más grande cuando la chica toma el amado juguete y lo lanza como si se tratara de basura, cae al suelo como si se rompiera en mil pedazos algo en su interior y se tambalea al darse cuenta de lo que significa, la acción habla por sí misma. El protector se acerca al juguete en el suelo y se agacha para recogerlo, uno de los ojos sueltos del osito de peluche se ha caído y la desgastada costura de su pecho se ha roto revelando ligeramente el brillo plateado del cuchillo viejo y oxidado en su interior, el prisionero se levanta y guarda cuidadosamente el objeto en su bolsa antes de empezar a caminar sin mirar atrás.

* * *

El recluta busca por toda la liga, en la habitación de John y cualquier otro lugar, solo recibe miradas de odio a su personal y comentarios mordaces que no podrían interesarle menos, él solo piensa en encontrar a su pájaro y explicarle todo con la esperanza de poder volver a estrecharlo entre sus brazos, irse de ese lugar para comenzar a vivir algo real y suyo, irse sin Robin no tenía sentido.

“¿Lo ves, hijo mío?” Puede escuchar la voz de Ra a lo lejos gracias al eco en el largo pasillo desolado “Este hombre por el cual estás decidido a abandonar todo, no duda al poner a alguien más por encima de ti ¿Te das cuenta que yo tenía razón?” Ambas figuras se ven desde lo lejos y puede ver a su ángel.

“Sí” Susurra entre sollozos y Ra se acerca, abrazando a su hijo que tiembla “Soy un ingenuo, Padre” Bane se detiene de repente, él había llegado tarde y lo había arruinado todo.

“Eres muy joven, te has dejado engañar pero no te preocupes. Tú padre sabe lo que te conviene” Asegura el hombre mayor sonriendo “Ambos desaparecerán, tú eres mi único heredero y esa mocosa no tiene lo que se necesita, tú eres lo que necesita la Liga de las sombras” Dice seguido de una risa.

Bane se da cuenta de la fría realidad, la acepta por fin, esto había sido una trampa y él se había metido voluntariamente en la jaula del cazador, había dejado que lo manipulara y cambiará la mentalidad de Robin, ahora está a merced de su padre; listo para romper y moldear. Él apresura el paso interrumpiendo la conversación y respirando pesado, se acaba de dar cuenta de que Talia ya no es esa niña llena de luz, ahora es solamente oscuridad como su padre. Ella ya está perdida.

“Deja de atormentar a mi hijo” Exige el líder interponiéndose en su camino.

“¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!” John se adelanta a su padre para acercarse a él y encararlo.

“Mi pequeño pájaro–”

“No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo” Exige furioso “No volverás a enredarme con tus mentiras, tus besos y tu falso amor, no quiero escucharte más” Esos ojos ardientes con ira son una característica tan propia de John y tan hermosa.

“Yo nunca te mentí”

“Dijiste que me amabas y que te irías conmigo”

“Pero Talia –”

“¡Claro! ¡Ella te dice cualquier mentira y tú la crees! ¿Porqué me enamoraste si sabías que solo había espacio para una estrella en tu cielo y nunca podría ser yo?” “Eres despreciable, ¿Crees que estás en tu derecho de jugar con mis sentimientos? ¿Explorar mi cuerpo y dejarme tirado cuando termines de saciar tu apetito? Mi padre tenía razón, solo eres un monstruo como todo lo que sale de ese lugar” Esas palabras están formadas para herirlo y se merece cada una de ellas.

Bane sostiene al chico por los hombros y lo levanta del suelo fácilmente, es un movimiento rápido y espontáneo que ni siquiera él sabía que haría.

Robin forcejea contra él y patea, peleando por liberarse hasta que siente la primera lágrima caer en su frente y luego las siguientes gotas sobre su cara, al mirar hacia arriba su mirada solo alcanza para ver el mentón y la máscara goteando hacia abajo.

“¿Porqué deje que me segara una fantasía?” Se pregunta a sí mismo en voz alta “Había tanta luz y esperanza en su madre, me atreví a creer que ella era perfecta y era mi salvación, pero está tan corrompida como esos de los que no pude proteger a su madre y te tuve a ti, pajarito; redención, un rayo de esperanza entre mis manos y te perdí, traicione tu confianza y aplaste tu amor, rompí tus alas con mis propias manos” Dice con voz rota y entre sollozos que son distorsionados por la máscara sonando como algo aterrador, la voz de un monstruo.

“No voy a perdonarte de una manera tan fácil” Susurra el médico dejando caer todo su peso contra el otro, se siente agotado.

“Si me lo permites, me ganare tu confianza de nuevo” Da a cambio con seriedad y un jadeo lloroso sonando como estática a través de la máscara “Y tu amor, algo de esa llama todavía arde en ti” Asegura.

“Nunca será lo mismo” Murmura contra su pecho.

“Yo trataré de avivar el fuego o morir de frío intentándolo y trataré de curar tus heridas de la misma forma que tú curaste las mías” Promete solemne abrazando el cuerpo pequeño contra el suyo y sintiéndose afortunado cuando su amante envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

“¡John! ¡No puedes hacerme esto de nuevo!” Grita de repente el líder al estar harto de contemplar esa escena “ ¡Pensé que ya habías visto la verdad sobre esta bestia! ¡Tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga, soy tu padre!” John se da la vuelta para mirar al hombre por unos minutos.

“Solo sácame de aquí, Bane” Dice acercándose al ex prisionero y tomando su mano.

Un alivio increíble recorre el cuerpo grande cuando siente esa pequeña mano sujetando la suya y podría ser la mayor felicidad que pensó podría sentir nunca.

* * *

 

Su último paseo por la Liga parece un camino de la vergüenza, tantos ojos juzgando sus movimientos y sus acciones, John todavía no puede mirar directamente a Bane pero lo quiere y de eso está completamente seguro. La gran entrada abierta muestra la nieve que se ve nívea y apacible, tan solo esperando para convertirse en una tormenta.

“¿A dónde iremos primero?” Pregunta su voz de una forma tan mecánica y monótona pero siendo apaciguada sutilmente por el sonido del viento helado soplando.

“Puede que vayamos al único lugar que mi padre nunca ha podido destruir” Contesta cuando escucha la puerta principal cerrarse detrás de ellos “Entre tanta oscuridad dos sombras como nosotros pasarán desapercibidos pero ese será nuestro último destino, antes debemos conocer el mundo que nos espera” Asegura sonriendo por lo bajo y empezando a descender.

“Si vamos al infierno que sea juntos” Repite las palabras que John había dicho tan firme aquel día y toma la mano de Robin, entrelazando sus dedos lo mejor que puede con los guantes como impedimento.

El hombre no le mira ni le dirige más la palabra pero sujeta con fuerza su mano y es suficiente para él porque sabe que todo está bien, sanando lentamente como cualquier herida. Ajustando sus ropas térmicas y viendo el exterior de la montaña, el panorama desolado, con el ligero peso de sus pertenencias y respirando el gélido aire en sus pulmones, ambos deciden adentrarse en lo desconocido.

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo, quisiera agradecerles que llegaran hasta este punto y que si les gustó me lo hicieran saber, si también ven algún error de ortografía o algún fallo similar, me encantaría que me avisaran para corregirlo. Espero verlos en el futuro y poder seguir subiendo más contenido a esta pareja que tanto me gusta ¡Adiós!


End file.
